Mid Crestfall
by suallenparker
Summary: Rumplestiltskin and Bae were able to flee. Now they hide in another village far far away. Queen Belle takes an interest in the shy spinner and his son, but her husband Gaston doesn't approve and takes drastic measures … Dubious Consent and lots of Angst. (Gaston makes them do it.)
1. Chapter 1

**TIMELINE: **Alternative Universe in which woobie!Rumple and Belle live in the same time.

**WARNINGS:** Where do I even start? **Dubious Consent,** Gaston made them do it, **Violence,** **Humiliation, Angst, LOTS of Angst** and I turned poor, poor Gaston into a psycho-sock-puppet to make my plot-line work.

**THANKS** to indie for proofreading, invaluable insights and overall encouragment.

**o0o**

"You want him, have him!" Gaston snarled and took another generous gulp from the wine bottle in his hand. "Fuck your precious spinner like the whore you are." He must've emptied at least two bottles of wine already but he didn't slur his words. He never did, no matter how much he drank.

"I'm so sorry," Rumplestiltskin whispered. "So, so sorry." He kept his eyes on her face, avoiding her naked figure. Tears were streaming down his cheeks and Belle suppressed the urge to kiss them away. If Gaston could see how much she really cared for that the man in front of her, he would probably kill him. Rumplestiltskin's face was already bruised from the punches Gaston had landed against him earlier. Belle was sure Rumplestiltskin's body would hold even more bruises.

Belle and Rumplestiltskin kneeled on her bed. The bed her husband never had spent a night in, because he couldn't bear to touch her. And as much as Gaston despised her touch, as much as he loved to see her humiliated, he took great pleasure in spoiling everything she held dear. Belle should've known that her husband would find a way to corrupt her friendship with the foreign spinner, but she wouldn't never guessed he would go to such lengths.

Once more, she tried to reason with her husband. "Let him go," she begged and her eyes pleaded with Gaston. "He's just a spinner," she added. "He's new, I barely know him, he means nothing to me."

Rumplestiltskin flinched from her words, but Gaston just glared at her.

"Kiss your whore, spinner," he ordered from his chair across the room, gesturing at Belle with the bottle.

Rumplestiltskin whimpered. "He has Bae," he mouthed to Belle, and "I'm sorry," before he cupped her face, bent forward and pressed his dry lips against hers. He was so sweet, gentle, just like Belle had hoped he would be.

She brought her hands up to his face and stroked away his tears with her thumbs, while their lips lingered. She wished this could be different. She wished her husband would drop dead. She wished Rumplestiltskin kissed her because he loved her, not because her husband captured his son.

Belle drew away when she saw Gaston striding towards them, holding the bottle by its neck. She moved in front of Rumplestiltskin, shielding him with her body. Gaston wouldn't hit her. He never raised his hand against her, just against the people she loved. The only way of keeping him from hurting Rumplestiltskin even more was to give him what he wanted. Because she was sure Rumplestiltskin couldn't handle another punch.

"Don't hurt him," she said, her voice shaking. "I'll sleep with him, I'll do what you want, but please don't hurt him again."

Frowning, Gaston stopped in front of the bed. "You mean it," he said, surprised.

Belle nodded. "Promise you will let him and his son go and I'll sleep with him."

Rumplestiltskin gasped behind her. "Please …"

"Quiet!" Gaston barked at him, then he focused on his wife again. "You would humiliate yourself by giving your body to a pathetic spinner?"

"If you promise not to hurt him or his son, yes."

"Please, I'm unworthy," Rumplestiltskin whimpered behind her.

Belle ignored him and waited for Gaston's answer.

"Deal," her husband said finally. "I won't hurt him or his son anymore, promise." Then he grinned smugly. "Now good luck getting that pathetic excuse of a man hard for you."

Nodding slightly, Belle swallowed once before she turned around to Rumplestiltskin. If she could've stayed away from Rumplestiltskin, maybe they wouldn't be in this terrible position. She shouldn't have snuck out to visit Rumplestiltskin so very often, but she had enjoyed talking to him and Bae so much. They were both such kind people and Rumplestiltskin was smart and gentle and he always listened to her. She should've known, that Gaston would figure it out eventually.

She heard Gaston retreat to his chair again, but she kept her gaze on Rumplestiltskin. Her heart raced, she felt like crying but she pulled herself together. Her tears would only make it worse for the both of them and she didn't want to let Gaston see how much it hurt her to pervert her relationship with Rumplestiltskin like that. She wanted Rumplestiltskin to make love to her because he wanted to, not because Gaston forced him to.

Rumplestiltskin was shaking, his arms hanging down like dead weight. He looked miserable and so scared. All she wanted to do was take him in her arms and tell him how much she loved him. He flinched when she placed her hands on his clothed shoulders and she bit her lip. Sweet magic, she hated this. She hated touching him against his will. They should have tenderness and love. She had so much love for him and now all was tainted by her husband's violence.

"Forgive me," she whispered, "I wish there was another way." This wasn't what she had pictured for them. This wasn't it at all. She thought she'd confess her love to him and he'd tell her the same and then she'd kiss him. And they'd be happy. Now she felt like her heart was bleeding.

"Move it along, will you?" Gaston barked at her.

Belle didn't turn around to him but focused on Rumplestiltskin, trying to catch his gaze, but Rumplestiltskin stared at a spot behind her. Her hands shifted from his shoulders to his face. He was crying still and she stroked away his tears.

"Please …" Rumplestiltskin was begging _her_ now. "Please, I can't do this to …"

Belle cut him off with another kiss. Just as gentle as he had done before, she pressed her lips against his mouth. She lingered for a while, then she nibbled on his bottom lip and he moaned softly. She moved closer to him, holding her body against his. Gaston had been wrong, she noticed. She could feel Rumplestiltskin's erection poking against her stomach, hidden between those layers of fabric he still wore. She tried to get closer, but he caught her hips in his hands and stopped them from moving while he pulled away at the same time. Belle let go of his face, her hands lingering in the air, undecided on what to do next.

"I am not doing this," Rumplestiltskin muttered under his breath. Then he turned his head to look at Gaston. "I am not doing this," he said again, louder this time. "I may be a coward but I won't force myself on a woman. I will not hurt her. "

"Found a backbone, hm?" Gaston chuckled strangely bemused. "That'll make a great eulogy for your child, spinner."

Shaking her head wildly, Belle grabbed Rumplestiltskin's collar and pulled him back to her. "Just have me," she whispered, pressing her hips against his once more. "You want me."

"Because I'm a monster." he rasped, disgust filling his voice. "I shouldn't want you. Not like this."

Belle could see the shame in his eyes and she flung her arms around him, pressing her face in the crook of his neck. He tensed up.

"You're not a monster," she whispered in his ear. "You're not. You're the best man I know." She was crying now. This was breaking her heart. "I love you," she added quietly, so Gaston couldn't hear her. She wasn't even sure if Rumplestiltskin heard her. But he must've.

"No, you don't," he answered. "You deserve better."

She slid one hand down his arm until her hand covered his, then she guided his hand between her legs. "I want you."

Their fingertips grazed against her dry sex.

"Belle." Her name sounded like an entreaty coming from his mouth, but he didn't pull his hand away. "This is not what desire feels like."

"Please," she begged, again careful to speak just loud enough so Rumplestiltskin could understand her. "Please touch me." She kissed his throat and he shivered. At the same time she maneuvered her fingers between his, parting herself and bringing his fingers in contact with her skin.

His hand flinched but she pressed into him. She kissed him again, less tender this time. He had to understand that she wouldn't break. She nibbled at his lips, dipped her tongue into his mouth. He tasted like tears, but perfect still. She wrapped her arms around his neck, losing herself in his taste, his scent.

Finally, she could feel him relax, his hand was still between her legs, now gently stroking her folds, his other hand closed around her waist. Sighing, she leaned into him as far as possible without crushing his arm between their bodies. Warmth rushed through her and pooled between her legs.

"Lose the robe, spinner! I'm curious if she can get it up for you," Gaston cut in.

Rumplestiltskin dropped his arms to his sides before he went rigid in her arms. When she pulled back she could see the terror in his eyes.

"Tell me, Belle," Gaston added titillating, taking another sip from his whisky bottle. "Is the spinner aroused yet or does he find you as boring as I do?"

Again, Belle ignored her husband but concentrated on Rumplestiltskin. Swallowing, she started to pull up his robe. Rumplestiltskin pulled the fabric back down.

"Maybe he won't hurt Bae," he whispered, but not quiet enough.

"I won't hurt your son," Gaston sneered. "I'm no monster. I will just provide him with the opportunity to fight for our country. I'm sure your son will do well as a frontier guard." Gaston sounded nonchalant, like Bae's life meant nothing to him.

Belle wondered if anything mattered to Gaston at all or if he just was curious to see how much pain he could bring upon others. The expression on Rumplestiltskin's face was heartbreaking. Her Love was shaking and she got him in this position. She should've stayed away from him.

"Forgive me," Belle said to Rumplestiltskin, before she pulled at his robe again. This time he didn't stop her. She dropped the robe to the floor and pulled in a sharp breath when she saw the bruises on Rumplestiltskin's skin. He had bruises on his ribcage, on his legs, his arms. Everywhere. She clutched a hand over her mouth to keep her from crying out, before she turned and glared at Gaston.

"Look at that, the spinner is horny," her husband stated, staring at Rumplestiltskin's erection.

"How could you do this to him?" she asked fiercely.

Gaston leered. "The hard on? Let's share the credits for that, _wife_."

"How dare you!" Belle wanted to get up from the bed and go over to Gaston to strangle him but Rumplestiltskin pulled her back against him, gently wrapping his arms around her body.

"Please don't do that," Rumplestiltskin whispered in her ear. His skin was hot against hers and his erection rested against her thigh. He felt so good and this was all so wrong.

Belle stared at Gaston in disbelief. "How could you do this to another person?" she cried.

"Honey, if you don't fuck him soon, I'll do much worse." Gaston leered. "I'll let you watch so you can see for yourself."

This had to stop. Belle felt tears stream down her face. She had never wished death on anybody but she wished it on her husband. Sweet magic, what was Gaston doing to them? She couldn't let that cruel bastard win.

Wiping away her tears, she turned to Rumplestiltskin again. With new determination she took him by the shoulders and pushed him down on the bed so he'd lay down. She straddled him and swallowed his groan with her mouth when his cock came in contact with her sex.

She could hear Gaston laugh, but ignored him. Instead she took Rumplestiltskin's erection into her hand and guided it to her opening. Moaning, Rumplestiltskin bucked his hips against her.

"Belle!" he yelped before he rolled them both around with one swift move. He caught her wrist and pulled her hand away from his cock, at the same time he slid down her body a bit. The weight of him crushed her to the bed. He pinned down both her hands behind her head, then he supported himself with his elbows, lifting his weight from her.

"No," he panted, "not like this." His face was a mask of concentration.

He was everywhere. His smell, his touch, the taste of him in her mouth. Everywhere Maybe she should've felt trapped with him pinning her down like that, but she didn't. He would do whatever she asked him to do, she knew that. And he wanted her. They were touching all over. It was nothing like she had imagined but she desired him. Needed him. She could feel her body prepare for his. The only thing that broke her heart was that this was probably the only chance she would ever get to be with him. She locked her legs behind his back, holding him against her.

"Like this, then," she said. She lifted her head and kissed his throat. "Just pretend like he isn't there," she whispered against his skin. "Just pretend it's only us." If they were alone, if they weren't _forced_ to do this, she would smile at him, would smile the whole time and would kiss him and tell him again and again how much she loved him.

Groaning, he let go of her hands. Within moments one of his hands cupped her face, while the other slipped between her legs. He moaned when his fingers touched her wet center. He kissed her again, still so gentle, but this time he let his tongue slip into her mouth while his fingers explored her the same time. His thumb brushed over her clitoris and she keened.

"More," she whispered and for the first time tonight, she could feel him smile against her lips. He kept stroking her clit while one of his fingers dipped into her wet opening, making her gasp.

Aware of his many bruises, she gently ran her hands over his back. All the tenderness she possessed, she wanted to give him. All the love she had was his.

Pulling his hand away, Rumplestiltskin shifted above her. "Tell me to stop and I'll stop," he said, " I'll keep it brief, I promise."

Then she could feel his cock at her opening. He slowly pressed into her as he kissed her again, softly, tender. Something wet dripped on her cheek. With her hands in his hair she pulled his head back just enough to look at his face. He was crying. She saw the pain in his eyes. The sorrow, the shame and the guilt and somehow, in all this mess, there was love.

"I'm so sorry," he mouthed.

She shook her head. He hadn't done anything he needed to apologize for. He treated her like she was silk, like she was woven from threads of gold. He made her feel precious. Enough with the guilt, enough with the shame. Nudging him on with her legs, she pulled him down for another kiss. This was them. They were together. He stilled his hips after he fully sheathed himself inside of her.

"It's okay," she mumbled against his lips. "I want this. I want you. Move."

He silenced her with another kiss and slowly rocked against her.

Having Rumplestiltskin inside her felt good, pleasant, like he belonged to her. And it felt a little awkward and a little weird, but she loved him so much. This was love, she thought, as Rumplestiltskin kissed her throat. This felt right. This was something Gaston couldn't take away from them.

Then Rumplestiltskin shifted again, adjusting his hips and changing the angle. Suddenly he hit a spot in her that shot desire through her. This was _bliss_. She keened and he burrowed his face in the crook of her neck, groaning. She felt how he spent himself inside her. He tried to pull away from her shortly after, but she wrapped herself around him, holding on to him as if he'd vanish as soon as she let go. As if he would slip through her fingers like sand and she'd be alone with Gaston again.

"I love you. I love you so much," she murmured into his hair. "Forgive me."

Rumplestiltskin just groaned again. She wondered if he had heard her. He hadn't said it back yet. She wondered if he would ever say it after what just happened between them. After what Gaston did to him.

Next to them Gaston leered. "Is the spinner already finished with you, wife?" he asked. "A rabbit has more stamina than that." He chuckled. "Well," he added, " then again, I just told him to _fuck_ you, not to _satisfy_ you."

Rumplestiltskin flinched from his words and freed himself from Belle's grip. He didn't look at her. Belle wanted to follow his movement when he sat up, but restrained herself. They had done what Gaston had wanted them to do. Gaston was a man of his word so he would let Rumplestiltskin leave now. Belle didn't want to risk that by letting her true feelings shine through her actions. So instead of pulling Rumplestiltskin back against her and telling him that she loved him again and again until he understood. She rolled herself into a little ball and faced her husband.

"You promised to let them go," she said. "You promised you let him and his son go."

Gaston chuckled again, dropping the now empty wine bottle to the floor. "Too disgusted to look at your prince now, aren't you, wife?"

"Whatever you say," Belle answered.

Tilting his head, Gaston stared into her face, then smiled. "That's a good look on you," he said. "The shame, the guilt, the sorrow …" He licked his lips, obviously satisfied. "I like it."

Out of the corner of her eye Belle saw how Rumplestiltskin grabbed his robe from the floor and slipped it on. She wasn't sure if he was hiding from Gaston or from her.

She bit her tongue and said nothing.

"You heard your Queen," Gaston said to Rumplestiltskin. "Time for you to leave." With that Gaston stood up, walked to her bed and grabbed Rumplestiltskin's arm, pulling him away. She heard Rumplestiltskin whimper quietly as Gaston dragged him out of the room and she was left with the feeling of a great loss.

THE END of Part One

**NOTES:** I'm incredibly nervous about this one so any kind of feedback would be greatfully appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

Belle held on to the doorframe to keep herself from sinking to her knees. The shelves of Rumplestiltskin's cabin were empty. The whole room looked so much emptier. Two bundles lay on the small table beneath the only window. They were preparing to leave her.

Rumplestiltskin was about to fold a shirt on the table. He sat on the only chair and from where she stood, she could see his black eye, the bruise on his cheek. First he froze completely, when he noticed her. Then he dropped the shirt and stood up, reaching for his cane, and her heart skipped a beat, because some irrational part was actually expecting him to come towards her, like he would've done before. But he didn't come towards her. He hobbled around the table until the small piece of furniture stood between them. She could only imagine how much pain his leg was causing him after all she had put him through yesterday, but he moved as quick as she had ever seen him. He was fleeing from her, she realized. She wanted to beg and plead with him, but she had no right. Even coming here had been selfish. She should leave.

She was about to turn around on her heel, when a hand held on to her arm.

"Belle." Bae stood right next to her. She had been so concentrated on Rumplestiltskin, she hadn't even noticed him. To her relief, there was no bruising on his face, so at least Gaston had the decency not to hit the child.

She covered Bae's hand with hers. "Are you okay?"

"Papa said we have to leave," he said.

"I'll miss you," Belle said, glancing over to Rumplestiltskin. But he stood facing the window, his cane in one hand, leaning against the wall with the other.

"I don't want to leave," Bae said. "We have friends here." He turned his head to look at Rumplestiltskin. "We have a _home_ here."

Rumplestiltskin flinched. Belle couldn't see his face, but she was sure he was crying. Two days ago, she would've pulled him into an embrace without hesitation. Yesterday morning it would've been possible for them to find comfort with each other. How much had changed in less than a few hours …

Belle swallowed and focused on Bae.

"Gaston died this morning," she said. From the corner of her eyes she saw Rumplestiltskin swinging around. Tears were running down his cheeks and his mouth stood open. Belle squeezed Bae's hand again. "The king had a hunting accident this morning. He won't hurt you again. You're safe here," she added. "You could stay."

A smile formed on Bae's face. This must've been the lowest point in her life, manipulating a child to get what she wanted … What a coward she had become. How desperate.

"We'll find a new home," Rumplestiltskin said quietly, staring out the window again.

Bae turned to his father. "But we're _safe_ now!"

Rumplestiltskin shook his head without looking at them. "We're not staying."

"Why not?" Belle asked, unable to bite back her words. The king, her husband, had died today and she had felt nothing but relief. Now the spinner she only had known for four months was leaving, and she felt like dying herself.

Rumplestiltskin didn't react.

"Why not?" she asked again. "Why _not_?"

"Because I can't make you look at me!" He swirled around. His cane dropped and he supported himself on the table. "How could I make you look at me again after what I did?" He shook his head so forcefully, his whole body was moving.

"I could look at you all day." Her voice was shaking and she couldn't hold back her own tears any longer. She hadn't thought it possible, but her heart broke again.

Bae's gaze jumped back and forth between Rumplestiltskin and her.

"What happened to you," Bae asked and Belle loved him for his choice of words. Bae was so wise for his age. So smart and gentle just like his father. Belle couldn't imagine living without either of them.

Inhaling deeply, Belle forced herself to let go of Bae's hand.

"Could you leave us alone for a moment?" she asked him. Bae frowned. He looked so afraid. She wished he could take away his fears and his confusion. She wished she could tell him everything would be fine. "Please," she begged quietly.

And finally, Bae released her arm. Belle stepped into the cabin to clear the doorway and Bae left. After the door closed behind him, Belle smoothed down the front of her dress, before she walked over to Rumplestiltskin, leaving the small table between them, because she feared, he'd flee from her again if she tried to get closer. But if she reached over the table, she could touch him.

"I'm so sorry," Belle whispered. "I'm so very sorry about what happened to you and your son. It was never my intention to cause you and your son any harm." She should've stayed away. She was a queen, she never had had any business befriending a peasant. She could've spared them pain if she could have been just a little stronger.

He stared at her in bewilderment. "You are so brave," he muttered, "so kind." And he looked at her like he couldn't believe she existed, like he witnessed a miracle. So she relapsed and reached out to touch the hand he used to support himself on the table. A mistake, of course. He pulled away immediately, and his back crashed against the wall. For a moment she was afraid, he'd fall, but he didn't. He just sank against the wall, bending forward and hiding his face in his hands.

"What I did to you is unforgivable," he said.

"I love you."

His head snapped back. "I _raped_ you!"

She could see in his eyes that he believed his own words, she could see his self- loathing. Sweet magic, what had happened to them? She sobbed, unable to form words. She was losing the man she loved and she had no idea how to save him.

"Is it true?" a small voice came from the entrance.

Belle swirled around and to her utter horror, she found Bae standing in the opened cabin door. She should've known he would eavesdrop on them. His face was an expression of shocked disbelief.

"Is it true?" Bae asked again, his eyes fixed on Belle. "Did papa rape you?"

All she wanted to do was break down and cry. She didn't have the strength to deal with this. She didn't have the power to heal them. But Bae looked like his heart was breaking and Rumplestiltskin sank to the floor like he had no bones, so she couldn't give up. She felt hopeless and sad and so very tired, but she couldn't stop fighting.

Again she inhaled deeply to calm herself, then she rushed over to Bae and pulled him into an embrace.

"Your papa didn't rape me," she said with certainty and loud enough so she could be sure, Rumplestiltskin would hear her too. "Your papa's a good man, you hear me?"

Bae nodded against the crock of her neck. His tears soaked through her dress.

"Your papa's just scared and confused but he's the best man I ever met," Belle added. "And I'm a queen, I should know."

Bae's arms wrapped around her waist. "What happened yesterday?" He still sounded confused, he still sounded scared, but he had stopped crying and his voice sounded steady.

"I can't tell you, my sweet." Belle ran her hands over his back. "But I'll fix us, I promise." She needed to fix them. There needed to be hope for them. "So I need you to leave us alone and go visit Martha and stay with her for the night." Belle swallowed. Martha was the baker's wife and she loved Bae, she would take good care of him. "Can you do that, Bae?"

He nodded again. She pulled him close once more, before she took him by the shoulders and took a step back. She wanted to kiss his forehead, but he was already too tall for that, so she settled for his cheek. After she released him, she waited until she saw him go up the stairs to the bakery where Martha greeted him with open arms and a little treat for him in one hand.

Then she closed the cabin door and went around the table to kneel next to Rumplestiltskin. It was so quiet now. He sat hunched over, his knees pulled up and his face covered in his hands.

She probably shouldn't touch him, but she couldn't resist the urge any longer and placed her hand on his knee. Of course he flinched. But he also looked up to her. His eyes were red, probably just like her own. They must have projected such an image of misery as they sat here on the floor.

"I was willing. I wanted to be with you, have wanted it for some time," she said, her voice full of sadness. "I brought so much pain and suffering on you and your son because I couldn't stay away from you even though I knew Gaston would punish you for it."

"Being married to an abusive husband isn't your fault," he said. He sounded exhausted.

"No it isn't." She was exhausted too. "But it was my burden to carry and I pulled you into it."

He shook his head. "I should've fought him. A better man would've fought for you, would've protected you."

"You saved me."

"Don't say that."

And Belle's heart broke again. He had saved her so often and he wasn't even aware of it.

"You remember the first time I came here?" she asked.

"Of course." He frowned as if she had just insulted him. "You were so kind and brought us some bread."

"Because I wanted to see you again."

"Me?" He sounded so genuinely surprised, it almost made her laugh.

"Before you came here I felt trapped and lost but you looked at me like you really saw _me_, not just Gaston's wife." She shrugged, trying to fight back fresh tears and she felt silly. But meeting Rumplestiltskin had meant so much to her. He had changed so much. He had reminded her of whom she had been before and every time she had met with him, she had felt a little more like herself when she left. He had _saved_ her.

"I love you," she said and squeezed his knee. She wished he would believe her. She wished he would tell her how he felt.

"I'm nothing," he said and something inside her snapped. Enough, already!

"Stop it," she said sharply. "Stop doubting my emotions, stop doubting my judgement. Say you don't want me, say you will never love me, but don't throw my words back into my face like I don't know what I'm saying."

For a moment he just stared at her, his mouth opening and closing once or twice.

"I love you," he whispered eventually. "I love you so much and that's why I have to leave you, can't you see that?"

Sweet magic, this man was frustrating! She took his face into her hands and kissed him gently. Since her words seemed to have failed them so far, she hoped her actions would get through to him. Because she had to get through to him, because he loved her and she wouldn't let him leave.

And thankfully, he relaxed under her affections. His lips softened and he opened his mouth to her when she ran her tongue along the seam of his lips. He tasted like tea and bread. He tasted like home.

He stretched his legs while she moved above him until she straddled his lap. She held her weight with her legs. Her knees starting to complain about the hard ground quickly, but they were kissing and his hair felt so soft between her fingers and his gentle hands ran over her back, setting her on fire and this already felt so much better than anything they had done last night on her comfortable bed. This was them. This was love.

She smiled when he moaned against her mouth as she pressed her hips into him. His lips trailed down her chin and kissed her throat, while his hands cupped her ass and held her against him, his hips bucking into hers. And suddenly she wanted to feel him moving inside her, to be as close to him as she possibly could. There were too many layers of fabric between them, she could barely feel him. But when she started pulling on his shirt, he caught her wrists with his hands.

"Not like that," he whispered against her throat, panting.

"You're right." She inhaled to pull herself together. With shaky legs, she stood up and smoothed down her dress, while he stared at her. When she offered him her hand, his eyes widened.

"I thought you'd leave," he said.

Silly man. "I'm not going anywhere," she said. He still didn't understand, but she would make him see. She wriggled the fingers of her outstretched hand until he grabbed it and she could help him to his feet.

He tried to hide the pain when he had to put weight on his bad leg, but she could read his face too well. Offering him support with one hand, she cupped his face with her other, running her thumb over his cheek.

"Don't hide from me," she said and kissed him briefly. "I love you so much."

He smiled so shyly and so sweetly, she had to steal another kiss, before she led him to his small bed. They stood in front of it, just holding each other and kissing, until it wasn't enough any more and Belle had to pull away. She turned around, smiling at him over her shoulder.

"Could you please loosen my dress for me?" she asked and he had trouble keeping his balance.

Clearing his throat, he nodded before he reached for the laces of her dress and pulled at them. After he opened it completely, she slipped out of it and let it fall on the floor. She turned around so she could watch his face while she efficiently took off the rest of her clothes. Then she stood naked in front of him, wearing nothing but a smile. The expression on his face made her shiver and his wandering gaze set her on fire just like his hands had done before. He looked at her like she was a fine piece of art, so much adoration and pure wonder in his eyes. He flexed his hands like he was dying to touch her and part of her wanted to push him on the bed and give him everything she had and take all of him at once. But the stronger part of her knew that this time she had to be patient and tender with him, so as not to scare him off. He wasn't running away from her now, so that was progress. And he didn't try to send her away either. She hoped he had finally started to believe her.

"I love your hands," Belle said gently and took his right one in hers, running her fingers over his knuckles, before she lifted it to her lips and kissed it.

He swallowed hard, turning his hand in her palms, so he could cradle her face. There were tears in his eyes again, but a smile on his lips. Without hesitation she closed the gap between them until she felt the fabric of his shirt on her skin and kissed him, her arms wrapping around his neck.

He placed his left hand gently on her shoulder, squeezing gently, while his other hand still cradled her face, but it wasn't enough for Belle.

"Please touch me," she begged and rubbed herself against him. "Please, Rumplestiltskin, I need you."

He groaned and his hands wandered over her body, caressing the sides of her breasts, downwards until he cupped her buttocks and massaged her whilst kissing her passionately.

She was already wet for him, could feel his erection poking her through the layers of his clothes. She needed more. She needed to feel him skin on skin.

Again she started tearing at his clothes. A gasp escaped her when his hands left her body as he lifted his arms so she could pull his shirt over his head. He helped her getting rid of his woolen pants before she guided him to lean down on the bed. Now she had time. She sat next to him, drinking in his sight, fighting back fresh tears in face of his bruises. No sorrow this time, she reminded herself. Love. He would heal. They would heal.

She bend down and kissed a bruise above his hip along his right side. He shivered.

"Belle," he breathed, his erection twitching.

She ran her hands up his legs, stopping at his bad knee. She kissed the deformed joint. "I love you."

"Belle …"

She kissed his knee again, she kissed the bruises on his thighs. She kissed the broken skin on his left arm. She traced his ribs with kisses, assuring herself that none of his bones were broken. She kissed the bruise on his cheek. His black eye. And he let her, lying still for her on his bed, his hands clutching to the covers. From time to time her name fell from his lips. She had never felt more love or more tenderness in her life. And she had never felt more desire.

She straddled him before she kissed his mouth. Their tongues played with each other while she guided his erection to her entrance. They both shivered when he made contact with her wet opening. His hands came up to her hips, caressing her skin without applying any pressure or direction while she slowly sank onto him. They both sighed when he was fully inside her. He felt so good. She loved the gentle way he touched her, how his thumbs stroked over her hip-bones. She loved how he moaned as she started moving, setting an almost painfully slow rhythm. She loved the look in his eyes and how his mouth twitched into a smile when she kissed him. Eventually the tension build up inside her and she quickened up. She keened and he gave her a smirk, so proud, so pleased with himself, that she did it again. He was bucking against her now, his hands holding her hips steady, so she wouldn't lose him. He shifted, changing the angle and everything was bliss and stars. Her eyes fell shut and she yelped his name while her inner walls tightened around him as she came. Then one of his hands was in her hair, pulling her down for a hot, messy kiss, and she felt how he spent himself inside her.

She all but collapsed upon him. First she was afraid of hurting him, with her weight pressing down on him like that, but then he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her even closer against him.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear. "I love you so much."

She pulled back enough to look in his face. "I love you too."

He smiled, teary-eyed but happy, so she kissed him again, unable to resist. Her legs hurt from the awkward position, but she didn't care. She felt loved and happy. She felt whole. She felt like she had a future she wanted to live.

THE END

**Thanks to Lily Moonlight for editing this. And thanks to all of you for commenting and such. You're great! If you made it through all the angst and could spare the time, please leave a review?**


End file.
